(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an automatic drip coffee maker, and more particularly, to one provided with a bowl in a chamber to contain coffee, and a thermostat and a heating tube to continuously keep the coffee hot for preventing pollution, and easy access for a drink with various types of container.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas there is the great population of coffee-drinker, a coffee maker is very popular. As illustrated in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings, an automatic drip coffee maker A contains a reservoir A1, a heater A2 to heat the water in the reservoir A1, a basket A3 containing ground coffee beans, a pipe A4 for the hot water to enter into the basket A3, a valve A5 disposed at the bottom of the basket A3, and a dedicated coffee pot A6 placed below the basket A3 and holding with its top against and open up the valve A5, coffee drips automatically drop into the coffee pot A6, and a warming plate disposed at the bottom of the coffee pot A to keep coffee in the coffee pot A6 hot.
To fetch for a cup of coffee, the coffee pot A6 must be removed away from where below the valve A5 of the basket A3 to pour the coffee into a cup. However, the prior art of the coffee maker is found with several shortcomings including that any container other than the dedicated coffee pot A6 is not necessarily able to hold against and open up the valve A5; that the coffee is vulnerable to be contaminated due to that coffee pot A6 is exposed out of the coffee maker A without any screening structure; and that the coffee gets cool easily due to the insufficient warming results of the warming panel.